


Storm of Shadows

by sakura_lisel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Young Justice Fusion, Artemis Crock | Tigress and Jade Nguyen | Cheshire are TWINS in this story, Artemis Crock | Tigress and Jade Nguyen | Cheshire are the same age as Harry Potter, Artemis Crock | Tigress and Jade Nguyen | Cheshire are witches, Assassin Harry Potter, Assassins & Hitmen, Attack and raises him within the League of Shadows as his heir, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Durmstrang Student Harry Potter, F/M, Gen, Genius Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter Changes His Name, Harry Potter Goes to a Different School, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry is dating/engaged to both Artemis Crock | Tigress and Jade Nguyen | Cheshire, Harry is trained by Klarion in magic at a young age and Klarion removes the Horcrux in Harry's, Independent Harry Potter, Jealous Ginny Weasley, Jealous Ron Weasley, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Martial Arts, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Mixed Martial Arts, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Other, Ra's al Ghul is Harry Potter's grandfather through Lily Evans Potter, Ra's al Ghul rescues baby Harry Potter from Godric's Hollow the night of Voldemorts, Ron Weasley Bashing, Scar and transforms it into Harry's new loyal Savannah cat familiar, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_lisel/pseuds/sakura_lisel
Summary: (HP!YJ xover)Fifteen years ago, Harry Potter disappeared from the wreckage of his family home after being rescued by his grandfather, Ra’s al Ghul, and grows up training in the ways of assassins in the League of Shadows. What’s the magical world to do when their savior is nothing like what they all imagined he would be like?-(Independent!Powerful!Dark) (Artemis x Harry x Cheshire pairing) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing, *extreme* Ron, Molly, Ginny Weasley bashing)-





	Storm of Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I need help with a poll that I have up on fanfiction.net. could everyone go vote on it The link to the poll is: https://m.fanfiction.net/u/1045091/

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can’t because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_Young Justice_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can’t remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don’t take them without asking first. 

**_Timeframe:_** This story is going to take place fifteen years before the start of the **_Harry Potter_** storyline. In the **_Young Justice_** part of the crossover, takes place sixteen years before the start of **_Young Justice_** in the prologue. I’m also making it so that Harry and everyone he would have known in Hogwarts in his first year are all born in the **1990’s** instead of the **1980’s**. 

**_Author’s Notes:_** This is my first time writing _anything_ from the DC Comics universe, though I did read _and_ watch a lot of the different series while growing up over the years. _lol_ I hope all of you like this crossover that I’m writing, and please leave reviews to let me know what you think of it, and if I should continue it. Flamers will be ignored. After the prologue, Ra’s will change his grandsons name from being Harry James Potter, and Harry will be known as **_Malik Haytham al Ghul_**. 

**_Black Wolf 101_’s Harry Potter-Young Justice crossover Challenge idea** \- On the night Harry’s parents died he was rescued from the wreckage by his grandfather who decides to raise him. 

**Requirements:** _(the requirement I’m doing have X’s next to them)_

  * -1.) Lily must be Ra’s al Ghul’s daughter (whether she is adopted into the Evans family or simply grew up without her father is up to you). **(x)**
  * -2.) Harry must be trained as one of the **_League of Shadows_**. **(x)**
  * -3.) Artemis and Cheshire must be childhood friends of Harry’s and have magical abilities. **(x)**
  * -4.) Artemis and Cheshire are **_twins_** and are the _same_ age as Harry. **(x)**
  * -5.) Sportsmaster must be slightly kinder and more affectionate towards his daughters. **(x)**
  * -6.) Harry, Artemis and Cheshire are sent to cleanse Wizarding Britain during what would be Harry’s fourth year at Hogwarts when his name comes out of the Goblet of Fire. 
  * -7.) Young Justice timeline starts when Harry would be 16 or 17. **(x)**
  * -8.) Speedy/Red Arrow takes Artemis’ place in the Young Justice team. **(x)**
  * -9.) No super Harry 
  * -10.) If you decide to do a pairing, then it must be one of the following: 
    1. -Harry x Cheshire 
    2. -Harry x Artemis 
    3. -**Cheshire x Harry x Artemis** **(x)**

**Recommended:**

  * -Bashing of Wizarding Britain especially **Ron**, **Ginny**, **Molly**, Snape, **Voldemort** and **Dumbledore**. **(x)**
  * -Minor bashing of Young Justice team in the beginning **(x)**
  * -Good, dark and powerful Harry **(x)**

**_Word Count:_** 8,625 

**_Summary:_** **_(HP!YJ xover)_** Fifteen years ago, Harry Potter disappeared from the wreckage of his family home after being rescued by his grandfather, Ra’s al Ghul, and grows up training in the ways of assassins in the League of Shadows. What’s the magical world to do when their savior is nothing like what they all imagined he would be like? **_-(Independent!Powerful!Dark) (Artemis x Harry x Cheshire pairing) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing, _extreme_ Ron, Molly, Ginny Weasley bashing)-_**

**Glossary:**  
'_Hi_' - thinking  
“**_§§Hi§§_**“ – Parseltongue  
“**_Ih_**“ – Sorcerer spell casting 

**_Storm of Shadows_**  
Prologue: Home is Where the Heart Is  
By: Sakura Lisel  
===============================

**_~-Godric’s Hollow, October 31, 1991~-_**

Unknown to any of her friends in England, except for her husband, the woman known as Lily Sierra Evans Potter, was never known as Lily Evans at all, nor did she even grow up in in England until she was she ten years old. Lily’s true name was Lilith Sierra al Ghul, first born daughter of Ra’s al Ghul, a well-known criminal mastermind in the muggle world, who was in charge of a secret society of trained assassins known as the League of Shadows. 

Lilith had been the result of a one night stand between her father who had been in England on business for the League, and he had met her mother, Coralline Song. After their one night together, the two of them had gone their separate ways, and Ra’s al Ghul had nearly forgotten about Coralline, until he returned to England on business nearly seven months later, and ran into Coralline, who was heavily pregnant with Lilith at the time. 

Coralline had been relieved to see Ra’s al Ghul again, as she was already a widowed, single mother raising her current daughter, whose name was Petunia and was only three years old at the time of Lilith’s birth, from her previous marriage and was already having trouble making ends meet, and she had been considering giving up her unborn child for adoption if she had to once it was born, when Ra’s re-entered her life by coincidence. 

After learning from Coralline that he was going to be a father, and that Coralline couldn’t take care of his baby, he had offered to take over full custody of their child, as soon as she was born, while offering Coralline money for her troubles, and Coralline had immediately agreed, though she had to also agree to take their child back if need be. 

Within two months, Coralline Song had found herself giving birth to a beautiful baby girl who had her bright red hair, with her father’s green eyes, who they named Lilith Sierra al Ghul. Within hours after Lilith’s birth, Ra’s had arrived at the hospital with a wet nurse, and took over custody of his daughter, and was soon on a flight back home with his daughter in tow. 

Up until her eighth birthday, Lilith had spent her entire life learning the ways of the League of Shadows under her father’s tutelage alongside her younger half-sister, Talia, who was only three years younger than her. Lilith was a skilled fighter. 

By the time Lilith had reached her seventh birthday, Ra’s had noticed that her daughter had bouts of accidental magic that were growing stronger with each day that went by, and decided with a heavy heart to send Lilith off to live with her mother in England. 

In the time that Lilith been taken away by her father, Coralline Song had gotten married and was now known as Coralline Evans. Her new husband had even been nice enough to adopt Coralline’s first daughter, Petunia, and give her his own family name. So when Ra’s had contacted the Evans family and reminded them of their promise involving Lilith, the family had readily taken the younger girl into their home with Lilith taking her stepfathers surname while she was there, and Lilith Sierra al Ghul became known as Lily Sierra Evans. 

While she was in England, Lilith wroth home constantly, as she told Ra’s and Talia about her life with her birth mothers family, and how she seemed to get along with her older half-sister Petunia Evans, and that she was continuing her training while there, and how she had recently met and befriended a young abused boy named Severus Snape who had seen her use her magic one day, and had ‘explained’ things to her involving her magic and the magical world, and that she was something called a muggleborn witch because her parents didn’t have magic. 

During summer and winter holidays, she would sometimes split her time between staying in England with her mother’s family or traveling back home to spend it with her father’s family where she would continue her training. 

By the time Lily had reached her eleventh birthday, she had received an invitation to the magical school that her friend Severus had told her about, and she had readily accepted the invitation at her father’s prompting, and even sent her a key to a private bank account he had opened in the Gringotts Wizarding Bank for her that was nearly halfway filled to the brim with galleons and sickles and knuts that would see her through her time in the magical world and pay for her school supplies. 

As the years went by after Lily’s acceptance into Hogwarts, she always wrote home to tell Ra’s what was going on at the school, telling him about this group of boys who picked on Severus, that were led by a boy named James Potter who stalked her constantly, always asking her for a date and just plain being annoying to her. 

Like before she started going to Hogwarts, Lilith still spent her holidays going between living with her mother’s family or spending it with Ra’s and Talia, as she found it becoming harder to stay at her mother’s home, with Petunia who had become horrible towards Lily after she started attending Hogwarts, though her mother and stepfather still welcomed her home with open arms. 

By the summer after Lilith’s sixth year at Hogwarts, Death Eaters had broken into her mother and stepfathers home, and killed the two adults in cold blood, while the girls were out of the house hanging with friends, only to come home hours later to their parents dead and their home a smoking ruin. 

Petunia had blamed Lilith fully for what happened to their mother and stepfather, blaming her freakish kind on the murders, and cut off all ties to Lilith completely. Since Petunia was of legal adult age, she was able to get away with social services trying to take her in, and had simply called a friend to come pick her up and left Lilith in the dust without a backward glance while Lily was carted off by social services despite her protests. 

Within hours of the murders, Ra’s had finally been called and he quickly arrived in England with proof that he was Lily’s real father, and was given custody of his daughter back to him. Lily had been tempted to quit going to Hogwarts all together, with all the trouble that was going on back in England but then decided against it, refusing to give up or run away, and returned to school for her final year before she would come to a decision about her future. 

Half way through her final year, Ra’s was surprised when he received word from Lily, that she eventually started going out with the boy who had been stalking her known as James Potter, and had fell in love with the boy and they eventually married and produced a baby boy they named Harry James Potter. 

In the months that followed, a prophecy came out claiming that either Harry or another young boy who was born on the same day as Harry were destined to defeat the dark wizard that was terrorizing England’s magical world, and he was informed by Lily that she and her family were going into hiding because of it. 

Ra’s had tried to reason with his daughter to try and get her to bring her family to the League of Shadows where they would be properly protected from the dark wizard, but Lily had stubbornly refused saying that she and James didn’t need the extra protection and would be fine where they were hiding, but she gave him a special amulet that would alert him if they were in need of help, that would also act like a portkey so he could get to their location in a hurry. 

It was nearly five months after the Potters had gone into hiding, with Ra’s getting letters or floo calls from his eldest daughter every once in awhile as she gave him updates on the situation she was in, when one cold night on October 31, 1991, Ra’s was awoken by a burning sensation on his chest, and he looked to find it was the amulet Lily had given him and it was now glowing bright red. 

Growling in anger as he realized what it could mean, he quickly threw on some clothes and grabbed one of his swords, and shoes and activated the portkey and disappeared from his bedroom with a loud cracking sound. 

* * *

A few seconds later, Ra’s al Ghul found himself reappearing on what looked to be a deserted street, facing a house that looked like it had just exploded, as panic filled him when he saw the broken down front door. Pulling his sword out of its sheath, he hurries into the house to see what was going on, only to momentarily stop when he spots his son-in-laws dead body lying at the foot of the stairs staring sightlessly at nothing in particular. 

Shaking his head for a moment, as he glared at his former son-in-laws dead body, he hurries past the corpse and heads straight upstairs calling Lilith’s name, but didn’t hear a reply to his calls, but he could hear what sounded like a baby crying from one of the bedrooms. 

Rushing into nearest room, his eyes sadden when he see’s his daughters dead body lying lifelessly on the ground inside of what looked like a children’s nursery room in front of a crib where his grandson sat in his crib crying his green eyes out. After a quick surveillance of the room, he didn’t see any threats, except for a strange pile of ash on the ground nearby, he quickly resheathed his sword, and made his way to his grandson, and gently lifted him up out of the crib, and cradled him close to his body, and he could feel Harry cuddle against him, as Ra’s inspected his grandson for any signs of injury but didn’t find any other than a still bleeding cut on Harry’s forehead that was in the shape of a lightning bolt. 

“It’s alright, Harry. Grandpa’s here now,” Ra’s said as he rubbed the boys back for a few seconds, as he stared down at his daughters dead body as remorse filled him, as he could see her clutching the matching amulet that he owned in her hands. 

Just then Ra’s attention was diverted when he heard what sounded like a motorcycle engine coming closer to the house before it was abruptly cut off, moments, before he heard a man’s voice coming from downstairs shouting Lily and James names. 

“Looks like its time for us to go now, Harry.” Ra’s said as he looked down at his grandson who was now sleeping in his arms, as he shifted the boy into the crook of his arms. If he had been alone he would have stayed and dealt with whoever was downstairs, but his number one priority was getting his grandson to safety in case whoever it was downstairs was a threat, '_I won’t leave my daughter here. She will get a proper burial at home where she belongs._' 

Remembering what Lily had said about the portkey would return him home once he activated it again, he shifted Harry in his arms once more so that he was resting in the crook of his right arm, while he bent down and grabbed hold of Lily’s corpse with his free arm, and before touching the amulet and the trio disappeared with a loud crack just as Sirius Black appeared in the open doorway. 

* * *

**_~-League of Shadows HQ, November 1, 1991~-_**

Nineteen year old Talia al Ghul was in a frenzy in the League of Shadows headquarters, as all of the members tried to locate her father who had disappeared without a trace from his bedroom nearly half hour ago. Some guards that had been stationed outside his room had said that they heard a loud cracking sound coming from his room, and when they had entered it was discovered that Ra’s al Ghul was no longer in the room. 

Talia had been alerted to her fathers disappearance immediately was busy shouting orders as she demanded that everyone look through every nook and cranny of the headquarters for any sign of her father, but no one was able to locate him anywhere, when there was a loud crack that caused all of the members to pull out their weapons and point them at the source of the noise, only to stop when they saw that it was Ra’s al Ghul holding what looked like a small baby in his arms, while lying on the floor next to him was the unmoving body of Lilith al Ghul. 

Talia was the first to get over her shock as she immediately rushed forward, shouting for the medics to come and help, just as Ra’s turned to face her while still clutching the baby in his arms, as a cold unreadable look crossed his face. 

“Father! Where did you go? We’ve been looking everywhere for you when you disappeared from your chambers,” Talia said, as she forced herself to calm down as he approached her father, just as the medics appeaered and rushed forward towards Lily’s unmoving body, “why did you bring Lilith back with you? Is she going to be okay, and who is this child you have with you? Is that little Harry?” 

“Don’t bother, Lilith is _dead_ and _beyond_ help from anyone. As for the child I have in my arms, Talia,” Ra’s said as he turned towards his youngest daughter, who stopped and gasped at his announcement as she turned her gaze back on her sisters unmoving body, as she finally noticed that Lilith’s eyes were wide open and staring sightlessly at nothing, “Yes, this is your nephew, Harry James Potter. Your sister and her husband were killed last night, by the man who’s been hunting them, and he needs the cut on his forehead checked out.” 

As the medics turned their attention away from Lily and turned towards Harry, Ra’s started explaining what had happened that night, and how he had wound up at Lily’s house, and soon by the time Harry was given a clean bill of health and Lily’s body carried away to be prepared for burial, Ra’s and Talia were soon on their way back to their bedchambers, with Talia holding onto her now wide awake nephew who was looking around at his new surroundings with wide eyes. 

“I don’t understand father. If Lily and James were killed by the man that was after them, why is Harry still alive when he was the main target of the attack?” Talia asked as she followed her father while glancing worriedly at her nephew as he rested in her arms, “unless someone saved him at the last minute before you got there, he should be as dead as his parents are.” 

“Whatever happened that house tonight is regretful, since it cost us Lilith and her husband, and I don’t understand how Harry survived myself,” Ra’s said as he strode into the room while carefully carrying the fifteen month old in his arms as Talia followed after them with wide eyes, “but somehow little Harry here managed to survive with barely a scratch on him except for the lightning scar on his forehead.” 

“What are we going to do now, father? Are we going to train him in our ways so that he can better protect himself?” Talia said as she followed her father into his bedchamber and took a seat on one of the chairs he had in his room while cradling Harry in her arms, “From the way Lilith said things were like back in England there will be people looking for Harry, who might want to kill him or use him.” 

“Of course we will train him, it would have been what Lilith wanted anyway. He belongs here with us,” Ra’s said as he poured himself a glass of wine and carried his glass over to a nearby chair and sat down across from Talia and Harry as he eyed the two for a moment before taking a sip from his glass, “We’ll train him to be the best assassin ever to live.” 

“Well little Harry should,” Talia started to say only to stop when her father raised a hand to silence her. 

“No, not Harry Potter, not anymore. That name will only cause trouble with people who might want to cause him harm. He is an al Ghul, and needs a proper name to fit his new station in life,” Ra’s said as he handed his grandson over to Talia, who gently took the boy carefully as she watched her father moment, as the older man got a thoughtful look on his face as he thought over his options in new names for Harry, before nodding his head as he turned his attention back on Talia and Harry, “From this moment onward, the boy known as Harry James Potter will no longer exist. From now on his name shall be Malik Haytham al Ghul.” 

* * *

In the six years since Ra’s al Ghul had rescued his grandson from the wreckage of his daughters home, he had started raising and training young Malik in the ways of the assassins, so that Malik would one day take over if anything happened to Ra’s or Talia. 

From the moment Malik could walk, he was already being trained in different styles of martial arts and weapons by the best trainers that the League of Shadow’s had to offer, and was discovered to be a prodigy at what he did. By the time his seventh birthday came around, he had already nearly mastered everything. He could also speak five different languages, and had special tutors from the magical world who his grandfather had hired to teach Malik and any other children in the league who displayed magic the basics of how to control their magic along with spells and potions. 

When Malik was five years old, he was introduced to a pair of fraternal twin sisters, who were two months older than him, named Jade and Artemis Nguyen-Crock who were the daughters of two of Ra’s al Ghul’s top assassins, Lawrence and Paula Nguyen-Crock, who were better known across the world as Sportsmaster and Huntress. 

Jade was a young girl of five and the oldest of the Nguyen-Crock twins, with long pitch black hair and gray eyes and olive-colored skin that she had inherited from her Vietnamese heritage from her mother’s side of the family, and was bossy and quick to lose her temper especially if it involved Artemis who she was protective of, while Artemis also inherited her mother’s olive skin color and gray eyes, but unlike her sister, had inheirited their fathers blond hair instead, and at first seemed to be on the shy side around people, but was quick to lose her temper when pushed just like Jade was. 

Like Malik, Jade and Artemis had been taught how to fight in various forms of martial arts and weapons as soon as they were able to walk, and were as skilled fighters as Malik before their fifth birthday, and whenever Sportsmaster and Huntress had to both go away for long periods of time for work, they were allowed to leave their daughters in the League of Shadows headquarters, where they would be better protected, and could learn their family’s trade at the same time. 

At first when the trio first met, they didn’t get along at all, and Malik was always seen getting into arguments with Jade, that usually ended with the two of them and Artemis heading for the training grounds to fight it out, but over time as they spent more time together every time the twins were left behind at headquarters, the trio became close friends and became inseparable as they did practically everything together. 

It was during the twins time in the League of Shadows, that it was discovered that both Artemis and Jade both had magical powers, which were first discovered when Jade was sparring with another trainee, when she was knocked off her feet by her opponent with the wind knocked out of her. When her opponent had been about to finish her off, Jade had instinctively raised her hands up in the air in an attempt to try and ward off the incoming blow, when a ball of light shot out of her hands and hit her opponent and sent him flying away from her several feet away. 

With Artemis, the trio had been out playing out in the gardens, and Artemis had climbed high up into one of the trees in the garden, when the branch she was on broke underneath her weight, sending her plummeting to the ground as Jade and Malik watched from below in horror. She would have died upon impact with the ground if not for a strange protective bubble that suddenly appeared around her, and when she hit the ground she had simply bounced around the gardens a few times in the bubble, before it finally came to a stop and she was released, barely hurt except for a few cuts and bruises she had gotten from the tree’s branches as she fell. 

Much to both Ra’s amusement and irritation, in the six years since he had brought Malik home, he had been receiving missives from Albus Dumbledore requesting an audience with him concerning young Malik, along with a few missives from England’s ministry of magic demanding Malik’s return to his home country, but the League of Shadows had plenty of allies within the ministry who helped curtail any attempts to try and remove Malik from Ra’s custody. 

It also turned out that a few weeks after his daughter and her husbands deaths, he had also discovered that Albus Dumbledore had attempted to have the Potter wills sealed until Malik was of legal adult age to hear them, and took the aged headmaster to court to have the wills unsealed. 

With the connections Ra’s al Ghul had in the magical world, he had won the court case hands down, and got the wills unsealed and read quickly, though Dumbledore did try and demand that he hand Harry Potter over to him, since he supposedly had no legal right to the boy since he wasn’t related to either James or Lily Potter, only for Ra’s to tear into the old man by bringing out documented proof that he was indeed related to Lily Potter nee Evans, as well as family pictures of Lily that were taken over the years that also had him in it with her as they posed for the camera together. 

When Albus had still tried to argue with Ra’s about sending ‘Harry’ to his mother’s stepsister, Ra’s then proceeded to pull out another document that the goblins had given him when he had showed up at the bank and proven who he was, and the document turned out to be a unbreakable magical binding contract that was signed and notarized by both Lily and James and had Ra’s name at the bottom of the contract saying that he agreed to the terms of the contract, that basically said that no matter what, if any of the other people on the list of potential guardians they had made were unable to take Harry in, that Harry was to never be sent to Lily’s sister, and that both Harry’s muggle and magical guardianship would fall upon his grandfather, Ra’s Al Ghul. Since the contract was magical, there was no way to usurp it or go against the Potters final wishes for their son, which had caused Albus to snarl and storm away in defeat. 

When he was asked about where he was raising the savior of the magical world and they tried to demand that he bring him back onto British soil where he belonged, he had told them flat out that where he raised his grandson was none of the ministry’s business, and that after what he had seen so far of their society, that they would be lucky if any of them saw him again in ten years when it came time for him to attend school. His words had caused an uproar among the court system, but after a lot of arguing Ra’s was allowed to retain custody of Harry Potter thanks to the contract. 

After the trial, Ra’s immediately heads straight to Gringotts so that he could finally hear James and Lily’s wills being read, and was glad to learn that Lily and James had awarded him full custody of his grandson in the event that both of them died and that none of the people on their list of guardians were available to take Harry. 

While in the bank, Ra’s sat down with the goblins to have his grandsons name officially and legally changed to his new one, and paid the goblins a large amount of money to have to process sped along as quickly as possible, and as soon as all the proper forms and documents had been filled out and submitted to the ministry, all records the ministry had on Harry James Potter had been automatically altered to show his name as being Malik Haytham al Ghul instead, as well as naming Ra’s al Ghul as his sole guardian in both the muggle and magical world, with joint custody immediately going to his remaining daughter Talia and anyone else of the al Ghul’s choice if anything were to happen to the two of them. 

The goblins had also informed Ra’s via letters that in the time since the Potters deaths, Albus Dumbledore had been claiming to be Malik’s appointed magical guardian as well as trying to set up a magically binding marriage contract between Harry Potter and some girl named Ginerva Molly Weasley, that would have forced his grandson to marry the girl if it had gone through if Dumbledores claims of guardianship had been believed, as well as try and dip his hands into the Potter family vaults, but the goblins had nipped that attempt in the bud the first time the old coot tried, saying that one of James Potters ancestors had paid the goblins extra money for permanent protection on all of the family vaults that would prevent anyone who wasn’t of direct Potter descent from even stepping into the Potter vaults, let alone removing money or artifacts, without permission from the owner, and only if the owner was there with the person who was trying to take the money from the vaults. The protection also ensured that no goblin or other magical could go in the vaults to take something out without the Potter head of houses written or verbal permission. 

It would seem that one of the Potter ancestors had been stingy with his money, and had caught his wife and children loaning out money to other people without his permission and none of the loans had been paid back, which nearly bankrupted the Potter family until the head of house stepped in and had to pay the goblins extra money put in extra magical protection wards and seals into all of the family vaults. The new protection wards and seals ensured that if you weren’t of direct Potter blood, and didn’t have the full consent of the current head of house that was given in front of the goblins, to take the money out of the vault, the guilty parties would be punished severely for the crimes. 

After a few months of harassment, Ra’s had gotten fed up, and called in some contacts he had made in the ICW along with the goblins help, and had gotten a magical restraining order that put a stop on any and all attempts made by either Albus Dumbledore or the British ministry to get Harry away from his custody. 

* * *

**_~-League of Shadows HQ, July 31, 1997~-_**

Today was a special day for young Malik, and he had been looking forward to it for months ever since his grandfather announced his plans for today. Not only was it going to be Malik’s seventh birthday, but he was going to finally be introduced to Ra’s allies and insubordinates who didn’t already know about his existence, and also be introduced to everyone as Ra’s official heir to the League of Shadows and start meeting all the right people. 

At the moment, his aunt Talia who was currently five months pregnant with her first child from some American business man named Bruce Wayne, was standing next to him trying to help him get ready for the party. 

“Malik stop fidgeting. You do want to make a good impression on your birthday guests don’t you?” Talia said, scolding her nephew as she stood in front of him as she tries to smooth out his rumpled clothes, while running a hand playfully through his messy black hair as she smiled at him, as she stood back to look him over for a moment while resting a hand on her protruding belly, “your grandfather and I won’t be pleased if you mess things up tonight.” 

Talia was currently dressed in a long flowing loose fitting black and red evening gown that fit loosely around her stomach, with golden hoop earrings in her hair and her long brown hair tied up into tight bun on her head, while Malik was dressed in a formal suit that looked similar to what his grandfather usually wore, except that it was dyed in green and gold colors. 

“I _know_ that, auntie Talia. You and grandpa have only reminded me about it like a million times already.” Malik said rolling his eyes a bit as he reached up to lightly swat his aunts away from his hair, as he glanced at his reflection in a nearby mirror to check his appearance once more, “Are Jade and Artemis here tonight?” 

“Of course they are here. You think they would miss your big day today?” Talia said, as a slight smirk appeared on her features as she saw her nephew blush a bit in embarrassment at her words, as she continued to speak, “They are waiting for you to come downstairs along with everyone else.” 

* * *

About two hours later as the birthday party commenced, young Malik found himself alone as he walked among the gathered crowd with his aunt, as he was introduced to everyone along the way, and congratulated on his birthday, he soon found himself separated from Talia by the growing crowd. 

As he wondered around on his own in search of either Talia or Ra’s, or tried to catch sight of Artemis and Jade anywhere, while fingering a carefully hidden dagger that he kept in his folds of his clothes in case someone tried anything, Malik’s attention was drawn by a loud meowing sound coming from nearby, causing him to swivel around on his heels to see a small ginger fur and tiger striped cat with blood red eyes laying on the floor in the corner of the room watching him intently. 

Grinning a bit at the cat, Malik slowly made his way through the crowd until he was just a few feet away from the cat, being careful to not startle it into running or attacking, as he bent down and slowly reached out a hand towards the cat. The cat stared at him for a few seconds as if it were trying to contemplate who the boy before it was, before it pushed itself to its feet and closed the distance between them, and sniffed at the offered hand, before gently butting its head against it and nuzzling its head under Malik’s expert fingers. 

Grinning wider, Malik reached out and gently scooped the cat’s unresisting body into his arms and started rubbing and scratching it in all the right places, and within seconds the cat was squirming in the boys arms as it meowed and purred loudly in pleasure at the attention it was getting, causing Malik to giggle at the strange cats antics. 

“Well now, I do believe that I’ve seen everything.” A boys voice commented from directly behind Malik, causing the younger boy to yelp in surprise and spin around to see an unfamiliar scraggy looking boy with long, thin limbs, with black hair in a mop-top style and what looked like horns on his head and was dressed in what looked to be a black and white business suit, standing right behind him with a curious look on his face, “In all my life I’ve never seen Teekl get attached to anyone who wasn’t me the way she has with you kid.” 

Before Malik could respond, much to Malik’s disappoint upon seeing her master Teekl immediately snapped out of the bliss she was in and squirmed free of Malik’s grip on her body, and jumped towards her master, and lands on his shoulders while giving her master what sounded like an apologetic sounding meow, as the duo stared down at Malik for a moment. 

“Is that your cat, and her name is Teekl? That’s a nice name. I didn’t mean to cause trouble, I like cats and when I saw her alone I decided to go see if she wanted to play.” Malik said grinning a bit sheepishly as he avoided the intense look he was now getting from Clarion, as he shifted a bit uneasily on his feet for a moment as he stood up to face the older boy and raised his hand towards Klarion to shake as he gave Klarion an impish grin, “My name is Malik Haytham al Ghul, and welcome to my birthday party. Who are you? I don’t think I’ve seen you before.” 

As Klarion and Teekl stared down at Malik for a few more seconds, Klarion had a thoughtful look on his features for a moment. Usually Klarion wouldn’t bother himself with gatherings such as this, but he had been invited by Ra’s al Ghul because the man had decided that it was time for his grandson to learn more about the magical aspect of his nature that he had inherited from his parents, as the boy was already showing signs of strong magic during his martial arts and weapons training, but they didn’t have any skilled wizards or mages in the league who could keep up with Malik’s growing magic, and he had been looking for anyone who would be able to tutor Malik in the magical arts to prepare him for when he headed off to magic school in four years, and Klarion and a few others had agreed to show up at Malik’s seventh birthday to see the boy for themselves and decided then if it was worth their time training him. 

“The name is Klarion, the Witchboy. You might say, that I’m an acquaintance of your grandpa’s, Malik, and I say happy birthday.” Klarion said after hesitating for a few seconds as he stared at the offered hand before coming to a decision and reached out to grasp the boys hand, and Klarion’s eyes widen a bit in shock as he feels the magical power that seems to be radiating off of the boy before immediately letting go, as a small smirk appeared on his features, '_Amazing, no wonder Teekl was _attracted_ to him so easily. The magic he has is stronger than I thought possible for a human, especially one as _young_ as this one is. Such ripe potential is ripe for the picking._' 

As Klarion thought about the potential mischief he could cause if he trained the young wizard before him, his eyes narrowed a bit dangerously for a moment, as he remembered what he had felt when he held hands with Malik. When their hands had touched, he could have sworn he had felt something else coming off of the boy, that felt like dark magic as well as traces of what felt like a second mind, that seemed to be all centered around the odd scar on Malik’s forehead, as Klarion moved closer to Malik to get a better look at the scar, causing Malik to back up in surprise. 

“What are you doing, Klarion?” Malik asked. 

“Hold still for a minute would you? I want to take a better look at that scar of yours. There is something... off about it,” Klarion said as he reached out to stop Malik from moving, as he focused all of powers onto the scar for a few seconds before a wide smirk appeared on his lips, “Hah, I knew it! Who would have thought I would find a horucrux around here and on a pipsqueak like you?” 

“Hey! I’m not a pipsqueak! What’s a horucrux, and what does it have to do with my scar?” Malik demanded, confusion filling his voice at the demonic boys words, as he self-consciously reached up to rub at the offending scar, “Is it something bad?” 

“I’ll tell you what it is later, Malik. But lets say that its very dark and dangerous magic that was used on you.” Klarion said dismissively, as he raised his left hand up as it starts to emit a bright red glow, as he places a finger against Malik’s scar, “I’ll just remove the nasty thing for you if you don’t mind. Though I have to warn you that it’ll hurt a lot.” 

“Fine go ahead and take it out. I don’t want whatever that thing is,” Malik said, as he stood still before Klarion who nodded his head at what he had just said, before Klarion started chanting in another language, Malik suddenly felt a burning pain that seemed to spread from his forehead through the entire length of his body, as the boy bit his lip to try and not cry out in pain, as Klarion’s chanting seemed to grow louder in his ears. 

Through the pain, he could feel Klarion moving his finger away from his forehead and Malik opened his eyes to see what looked like a struggling black plume of smoke being dragged out of his forehead and encased in an glowing yellow orb, in Klarion’s hand moments before he heard his aunt Talia calling his name and could see her rushing towards him and Klarion with Jade and Artemis at her side, just as he blacked out. 

* * *

Malik didn’t know how long he was unconscious for, but when he finally woke up again, it was to a sense of feeling like a great weight had been lifted off of him that he hadn’t known was there before. As his sleep ridden eyes came into focus, he realized that someone had moved him to his bedroom, and he was lying on his king-sized bed and that someone had changed his clothes for him, and somewhere off in the distance he could hear voices arguing somewhere. 

Glancing around his room, he quickly spots Jade and Artemis sleeping on the couch he had in his room, with a large blanket covering both of them, as Malik pushed himself up into a sitting position on the bed, before instantly regretting the movement, as his head suddenly started spinning just before his stomach gave a lurch and he barely made it to the side of his bed before he found himself throwing up everything he had eaten earlier, as the sound of his retching woke up the twins who instantly sprung off the couch and hurried over to him. 

“Jade? Artemis? What are the two of you doing here?” Malik demanded, just as a low groan escaped from his mouth, as his retching finally slowed down, as he felt his bed sink down as the two girls climb in with him, and he feels their arms wrap around his waist and pull him back up on the bed, and make him lie down again, “What happened, and can I have a glass of water?” 

“We’re here, because we’re watching over you, dummy,” Jade snapped angrily, as she turned her head towards a nearby table where a pitcher of cold water rested and glasses, as she raised her hand towards it, and the pitcher lifted off the table and floated over to the bed. 

“Malik!! Are you okay?” Artemis demanded; as she and Jade both climbed onto the bed with him, as she and Jade helped pull him back onto the bed, before he fell off once his retching looked like it was over, while Artemis used a quick cleaning spell to get rid of the muck on the floor and bed, “You had everyone worried about you.” 

“Of course he’s _not_ okay, sis. He’s just finished puking his guts out, so he’s _far_ from being ‘okay’.” Jade said snorting a bit at what Artemis had just said, though she looked just as worried about Malik as her sister was, as she punched Malik’s shoulder angrily, “You _jerk_! Just _what_ the heck were you _thinking_! You could have died!” 

“Ow! I doubt it was as bad as you’re making it sound. He was helping me, and he did warned me that what he was going to do would hurt,” Malik exclaimed loudly, as he gingerly rubbed his now throbbing arm, as he tried to ignore the glares that both girls were now giving him, “but I told him to go ahead and do it. So how long was I out for, and why aren’t you guys still at my birthday party?” 

“What party? After you keeled over after whatever that Klarion guy did to you, the party was canceled.” Jade said dismissively, earning a shocked look from the younger boy at her words, as she gave a small shrug of her shoulders, “Besides you’ve been out cold for three days already. We didn’t know if you were going to wake up anytime soon.” 

“Besides who could enjoy a party of any kind while the guest of honor was laid up in bed?” Artemis said as she crossed her arms across her chest as she glowered at Malik, causing the younger boy to look sheepish for a moment. 

“Oh... So if you could guess, on a scale of one through ten, how mad are my grandpa and aunt Talia about what happened?” Malik asked, still looking sheepish as he heard about what had happened, as a shocked look appeared on his face, “and have I really been asleep that long?” 

“I think they were at level 9 on the mad level, though most of it was directed at that Klarion kid,” Jade said with a slight smirk on her lips when she saw the panicked look on Malik’s face at her announcement, as she reached out to sock him in the shoulder again, “but I think they cooled down by now, by their worry about you when you didn’t wake up sooner.” 

“Oh great...” Malik muttered darkly for a moment. 

Before the girls could say anything else, the door to Malik’s bedroom was flung open to reveal their families standing on the other side of the door, as they strode into the room with a sulking Klarion behind them while Teekl rode on his shoulders. 

“Young ladies, you were supposed to come get us when Malik woke up,” Paula said as she glowered at her daughters, who looked sheepishly at each other then back at the group of adults. “what do you have to say for yourselves?” 

“Sorry mom,” Jade and Artemis said simultaneously. 

A soft mew caught Malik’s attention seconds before Teekl jumped off of her masters shoulders and onto the bed, and nuzzled Malik for a moment. 

“Teekl! Not the time to be playing around!” Klarion exclaimed, sounding annoyed at his familiars’ antics as a dark scowl appeared on his face as his cat seemed to ignore him for a few seconds before reluctantly returning to him, “What am I going to do with you?” 

“Malik! You’re finally awake! You had us so worried young man.” Talia exclaimed a she rushed forward and pulled her nephew into a near bone crushing hug, if you ever pull something like that again without telling us what you were doing...” 

“Auntie Talia, can’t breath.” Malik managed to gasp out seconds before Talia automatically let him go, leaving him gasping for breath on the bed. 

“Malik, in light of what has happened on your birthday, I have some news for you. Klarion here has volunteered his services in training you in controlling your magic,” Ra’s said as he shot the Lord of Chaos a dark look while Klarion was busy ignoring what was going on around him, before turning his attention back to his grandson who was listening intently, “he assures us that there would be no adverse affects caused by what he did, but it would seem that that thing he pulled out of your scar was blocking most of your power from reaching its full potential.” 

“That’s fine with me, grandpa, if that’s what Klarion really wants to do,” Malik said, as a small smirk appeared on the seven year olds face as he saw Klarion look at him with a mischievous look in the witchboy’s eyes, “I think learning more magic from him might be fun.” 

“Wait, Malik. Before I go, I have something for you. Every young sorcerer needs a familiar and you said you liked cats. The breed is what you humans call a Savannah cat. It will grow bigger than your average house cat,” Klarion said as he made a box with holes in the sides appear out of thin air and floated it over to Malik who quickly opened it to reveal a small tawny furred kitten staring up at him with bright golden eyes, “I created this particular one myself using that horcrux piece I took out of you, though I had to purge it of most of what it used to be to make it the perfect loyal pet to you. I already have Teekl, so I have no need for another cat.” 

“Thanks, I think I’ll name it Hades,” Malik said, as he gently pulled the cat out of the box and handed the box to Artemis who set it on the floor next to the bed, as he starts petting the kitten, while Artemis and Jade cooed at it. 

** _To be continued..._ **

==================  
**Author’s Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_14_** pages. This is my first attempt at writing anything related to **_Young Justice_**. 

If anyone wants to know what Harry’s new name means, **_Malik_** means ‘Master, king’ while **_Haytham_** means ‘Young Hawk’. I think the two names are perfect for someone who’s going to be raised by Ra’s al Ghul. 

Another thing, since Ra’s al Ghul took his grandson away _before_ anyone in Britain even could lay eyes on him, then _nobody_ outside the family knows about Malik’s lightning scar, or when or how he got it. So all of the books and dolls that were made in Harry Potter’s honor, would depict Malik with an unblemished forehead. Everyone would be looking for a black haired, green eyed boy (which would fit just about ANY kid _lol_) with no identifiable facial scars that they know of. So even if they looked right at Malik they’d probably ignore him and _not_ give his lightning scar a second glance, the only thing he has going for him is his supposed facial similarity to James Potter with Lily Evan’s eyes. _lol_

Hey I was wondering, what does everyone think of the idea of Artemis going by her super villain name ‘_Tigress_’ instead of her hero name since she’s on Harry’s side, and dressed in her ‘_Tigress_’ costume? And I’m setting her and Cheshire’s shared birthday as being on **May 19, 1990**.  
=====================================  
**_Started On:_** June 19, 2013  
**_Completed On:_** July 28, 2013  
**_Updated On:_** October 13, 2019


End file.
